Another member of the Halliwell family
by Whitelighter USA
Summary: This is the story of how Glenn became a permanent member of the Halliwell family.


**TITLE: **_Another member of the Halliwell family_

**SUMMARY:**_ Set in season five. Glenn comes back to San Francisco to visit with Paige. Piper finally has her say about her anger against how Glenn uses Paige. Paige tells her sisters that if she has to chose between Glenn and her sisters than Glenn would win. Piper lets go of her anger against Glenn._

_This is the story on how Glenn becomes a permanent honorable member of the Halliwell family._

**CATEGORY: **_Family / Supernatural / Tragedy / Crime_

**RATING: **_T_

**CHAPTER ONE RATING: **_K+_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**GLENN RETURNS**

Glenn ranged the door bell of the Halliwell manor waiting for someone to answer the door. He couldn't wait to see Paige again. He had just gotten back from back packing in Austria and he wanted to spend time with his child hood best friend and his off and on lover.

The door opened to reveal a deeply angry Phoebe. "**WHAT**!" She shouted. She blushed as she saw a blushing and shocked Glenn Belland on the other side. "Oops; sorry Glenn; didn't mean to bite your head off there buddy." She stepped aside. "Come in; Paige isn't home right now but she will be shortly."

"I can come back later; if you are busy Phoebe." Glenn said hanging back a little. He was very hesitate to enter the Halliwell manor without Paige being inside; especially with one of her sisters in a serious pissed off mood.

"Get in here you." Phoebe leaned forward and grabbed Glenn's right hand and yanked the young man into the manor's foyer. "Paige warned us that you wouldn't feel comfortable about being in the manor without her. But she told us to force you in here if we had to."

"You don't have to force me in." Glenn grinned as he followed Phoebe into the living room where Piper was sitting. "Hello Piper." He was more uncomfortable with Paige's oldest living sister than he was with Phoebe. He knew that Piper didn't fully trust him to keep their secret.

"Good to see you again Glenn. How was your trip? Also when are you leaving again?" Piper said with a dark frown. She trusted him to keep their secret of them being witches; but she didn't like him being around Paige. It wasn't good for her baby 1/2 sister to be in love with a man who still considered her as a good friend. A friend with benefits and nothing else.

"As long as Paige wants me here than I'm here to stay." Glenn sat down on the chair next to the couch where Piper was sitting.

Piper frowned on that note.

"Why don't you like me much Piper?" He was a straight forward young man and wanted to know why Paige's half sister didn't like him. It was as simple as that.

"I don't know you enough to like or dislike you Glenn." Piper sighed as she realized that she had judged him unfairly. Not for his denseness of not realizing that Paige was truly in love with him; but she didn't really give him a fair shake.

"Glad to hear you admit it Piper. Now how about we change that." Glenn raised his eye brows. "Ask any question you want. Super facial or as personal you want. I'm in your hands completely."

"Why are you so bent on hurting Paige?" Piper fired out. She saw his look of surprise. "You don't brother to write her while you are on your travelers; you only call when you think off hand about her while you are in town. You blow in town and sleep with her and than you leave her high and dry while you are on your next adventure without a thought about her until you want her to lay you."

"Paige means more to me than a good lay." Glenn said quietly still looking Piper straight in the eyes. "Paige has been my best friend since we met in day care. **THAT **will never change, no matter how much you want it Piper." He shook his head. "You are right through; I should write and call Paige more often. But when I'm traveling I don't write or call anyone that much, not _even_ my parents."

"You know Phoebe; I know the perfect way to get rid of Glenn for good. Paige won't have to worry herself with concern about how Glenn is or if he's hurt somewhere." Piper looked at Phoebe who was standing at Glenn's side. "Hell it will even be pain less. For us that is. Don't know about Glenn through." Piper had turned her eyes back to the younger man who had a worried look on his face and began to sweat.

"Piper..." Phoebe said in a warning voice and a deep warning look in her face. She shook her head. "Leave Glenn alone."

"Why should Piper leave Glenn alone?" Paige asked in a harsh voice as she orbed into the living room in front of Piper. She crossed her arms across her chest and scowled deeply at her seated eldest sister who was still alive.

"No reason, I was just kidding around with Piper and I went too far." Glenn said quickly. He put his hand out. "The past be the past?"

"I don't believe you for one minute Glenn. What did Phoebe mean with 'Piper leave Glenn alone', **PIPER**!" Paige angrily shook her head as she glared down at her older half sister.

"I simply told Glenn, that Phoebe and I would personally get rid of him by putting him somewhere where he can't get back from." Piper calmly stated looking up into her half sister's stormy face. "You don't need Glenn in your life any longer Paigey, you have Phoebe, Leo and I." She placed her hand on her growling stomach. "Also this little girl inside here. " She looked back over at Paige before turning her eyes fully at Glenn. "Cut Glenn lose once and for all."

"How dare you threaten Glenn, Piper Halliwell, what right do you have to threaten my friends?" Paige shouted. "If I cut anyone out of my life than I chose to cut You, Phoebe and Leo out of my life!"

"No one is cutting anyone out of their lives." Glenn said in a serious voice. "Look Paige, Piper just pointed out some important facts over my treatment of you is all. She just pointed out, firmly granted; that I need to treat you and the people in my life better is all." Glenn shook his head. "No harm done. Now how about we make my visit more fun now."

In the tense stillness of the room Phoebe finally found her voice. "Paige, we are your family. Our _Charmed Ones_ destiny aside, we three belong together. Always." She softly placed a hand on her younger sister's back.

Piper saw the firm resolution in Paige's eyes and knew that Paige meant what she said. If she continued on trying to get Glenn out of Paige's life than Paige would cut her out of her life. Piper couldn't allow that to happen. She sighed deeply and blew the hot air out slowly. "I'm sorry Paige." She sincerely and softly said. "I should know better by now that you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to protect you was all."

"I need you to protect me when it _counts_ kicking my friends out of life is unfair and unjust." Paige said still worked up. "Demons, warlocks and pure simple evil yea I can see you protecting me and ridding my life of that stuff." She walked over next to Glen and placed her hand in his and inter tangled them. "Glenn is my friend and will remain in my life. I can't kick everyone out.

You two aren't worth it. Simple as that." Tears fell onto her checks.

Piper stood to her feet and moved the five inches that separated her from her baby sister. She wrapped her arms around her baby half sister and drew her to herself and just held her as the second born and the fourth born Halliwell sisters cried.

"Good bye." Paige said after she pulled away from Piper. She knew that the hug and the shared crying feast was Piper's way of saying that she should be cut out of Paige's life.

Piper blinked rapidly. "Not good bye, Paige, hello."

Paige blinked as she heard the truth in Piper's voice. She relaxed as she knew that Piper wasn't kicking her out of her life. She smiled softly.

She put her arms around her baby 1/2 sister and turned to look at Glenn who was standing next to Phoebe both of them watching carefully back at them. "Glenn, I'm sorry for being such a total wi .." Piper shook her head.

"You weren't a witch." Glenn said with a smile. "Ok so you are actually a witch, but you weren't being one towards me."

"A total bitch towards you since meeting you in Paige's loft. I was wrong in my attitude towards you, granted I don't like how you have neglected Paige, but I know that you are Paige's best friend, and the only friend in her past that knows the truth about her, and I know you would never tell anyone that Paige is a witch."

"I would never hurt Paige in that way, Piper. I know I have neglected Paige in my friendship with her, but I have always lost contact with her in the past, and that was _ before_ I learned that she was a bona fined witch." Glenn looked over at Paige. "I promise to do better by you Paige. But you know that I treat my other friends and even my parents the way I treat you while I'm traveling."

"I know Glenn." Paige said walking over to Glenn and wrapping her arms around his waist and wrapped herself into his waiting hug. "Welcome to the Halliwell family, Glenn Ballad where we give you guilt trips on a daily basis."

"I get that at my folks place." Glenn grinned said as he returned Paige's hug.

"Serves you right." Piper quipped. "How can you _not_ call your parents, Glenn." She felt her daughter kick inside her. "Well this little one won't do that to me." She smiled as she lovely patted her belly.

"I don't think about calling, when I'm out there enjoying the world, Piper, I am too busy being surrounding my surrounders. There's a whole world out there besides California. And I aim to discover every last inch of it." Glenn didn't realize it but his eyes and face lit up as he spoke.

Piper finally understood Glenn, she truly did finally understand that he didn't mean to hurt Paige, or any one else by his lack of contact when he was off exploring, it was just his natural. She stood to her feet and walked out of the living room towards the kitchen. "She had dinner to prepare for the nite."

"Was it something I said?" Glenn looked after Piper with a surprised look on his face.

"Nope. She's just went to make dinner is all." Phoebe grinned. "Matter of fact I need to get my article done so I can turn it into Elise and Jason tomower." With a wave of her hand she walked into the dinning room, where her lap top was hooked up ready to go.

"So what would you like to do?" Glenn turned back to face Paige.

"Do you have your things?" Paige asked with a raised eye brow.

"Nope, I've left them at a friend's place." Glenn shook his head as he sat back down in the chair that he had stood up from when Paige had orbed into the living room.

"Go get your things, you are staying here." Paige said slapping Glenn on the shoulder. "No ands, ifs or buts. Get a move on it mister. Dinner will ready in two hours. And Piper hates it when people are late."

"Are you sure Paige?" Glenn stood to his feet and tucked his hands into his pockets as he looked concerned into Paige's eyes.

"You are always welcomed at _casa Halliwell_." Paige said. She waved her right hand over towards the hallway that led to the front door. "Get a move on it buster."

"Yes Ma'm." With that Glenn left the manor.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
